space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode12
Quorum is guaranteed. Mr. Fox is a Go We left off with the Baron dead, Ulax in tears, and our Hubertus 'friends' muscling in on the action. After splitting up the Baron's loot (new biz model: kill ascendent lords and take their gear) we started wrangling with Aglea Hubertus over where Ulax should stay. She wanted to take him up to their ship but Oz managed to convince her that would be poor for the populace who needed a strong leader to help quell the riots and unrest (or maybe she convinced herself of that. It's hard to tell with astronomical beguiles being launched from both sides). Oz proposed keeping him at Avea Trubys' since she was a respected indendent lord with quarters sufficient to the task. After a quick visit to the Trubys estate and persuasively listing the benefits she agreed. With Trubys on board it only took a couple more epic (50+) beguile checks to convince the Hubertus' to go along with it and the deal was done. Ulax would stay with Avea at her estate for one day (more than enough time for the fleet to arrive). Only one condition, Avea didn't want anyone in her house. We also contacted Uxia to give her the update and confirm our final pre-arrival plans. She tasked us with making sure the fleet wasn't destroyed immediately upon arrival. We gravely accepted our responsibility even if we had no idea how to do it. Uxia helpfully suggested we were 'fucked' when asked for advice on tracking Aglea Hubertus' activity. Oz spent the final two blocks managing the press around Ulax. With Aglea's help we had Ulax read a very well prepared speech (what skill is that?) designed to stabilize the unrest despite Pete going on record as insisting it was a terrible plan to use Aglea's PR expertise. Ulax also did his best to answer some questions from the reporter (nickname: Babawaba) before the transmission was blocked... in a 20 mile radius... centered on Pete. In the last block, Oz struck a deal with Ulax's tutor, Sir Bruenor Eckonvale, to spare Ulax's life by exiling him to Bruenor's world as his heir. In exchange, Ulax would remove himself from 'the history books' and denounce his own claim to the throne in favor of Uxia. As part of the ongoing machinations with Hubertus, Oz tried to sneakily schedule a surprise press conference for Ulax to officially invite Uxia to Ekenwynne. Somehow, she got access to him anyway but ended up helping out by coaching Ulax on how to handle some compelling follow-up questions. Oz only left Ulax's side for a few minutes to strike the deal with Bruenor; It's a good thing our goals were aligned because she'd damn good at this House of Thrones stuff! It was pretty tense when the fleet arrived in-system. The Ascendent fleet redeployed to face the Alliance fleet but neither fired a shot. Well, shots were fired but they came in the form of expertly delivered speeches by Uxia and Aglea from the respective bridges of their commands ships. Thanks to Ulax's speeches and Aglea's 'agreeability' we managed to avoid a cataclysmic battle that would have devastated humanity's biggest fleets. It was a good day for the galaxy and a bad day for the Reavers. We left off with us boarding the luxury royal yacht. Along with some trusted Royal Guard, we are to escort Ulax to the offworld site of the Quorum where Uxia will be sworn in as leader of the Ekenwynne. I switched up the format a bit for this weeks' log. I focused mainly on the 'story stuff' even though there were some interesting side adventures happening. Maybe somebody wants to describe them? Here's a short list of what i remember: *Alternate universe Joe almost drowned in moving car when a rift opened in it. The car was lost but reports of water elsewhere and some Joe-vestigatin' indicated that he probably survived and is loose on Ekenwynne Prime. *In true Joe fashion he met with Baron Thomas and instantly identified the Baron's spy from a simple drop of a fork. He turned the spy over to Thomas who is now in Joe's debt. The spy won't be making any more cakes. *Kiwi spent time tracking down some elite-level crafters and weapon smiths. We all agree he needs this since he's not tough enough already. *Pete did a bunch of hacking and resisted efforts to derail everything by plunging both sides into all-out war as part of his mad plan to 'total victory', (pssibly related to his now going on 3 days straight sleep deprivation?) *Reports of Hubertus forces on the ground were mostly positive of their help in stabilizing but some reports seemed to indicate they were starting trouble as well. Unubstantiated, though. *Pete managed to pull an interesting email from Aglea's trashbox about the Quorum and 'Mr. Fox'. See the title of this week's log. 22 Genaric 11 Mystic for Karlid . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk